Fantasy Picnic
Fantasy Picnic is the 3rd episode of the Karneval anime. It aired on April 17, 2013. Circus' doctor examines Nai and claims that he is an animal; the species known as Niji that can only be found in the Niji forest. Everyone is is ultimately shocked after hearing this. Once Hirato gives out his orders, Gareki, Nai, and Yogi head out to the Research Tower with doctor Akari. However, they are ambushed as soon as they reach their destination. Summary Gareki ponders Nai's sudden odd behavior as he begins to recollect bits of his past; drenched in rain he looks at a corpse laying on the ground as an elderly man and two kids sorrowfully cover their faces. Disrupted by Tsukumo, Gareki looks up and is told that permission to see Nai has been granted. Inside the room, Yogi is heard questioning the doctor about Nai's condition, only to be thrown out the glass door by the old doctor. The doctor begins to reveal Nai's condition, dictating that he is fine, but a strong disturbance in his brain waves had occurred. Hirato, listening to the doctor as well, is told to research the reason behind this at the Research Tower, to which he agrees. Hirato exits the room. Tsukumo, feeling guilty, asks the doctor when Nai will regain consciousness — the doctor tells her that he will wake up shortly, and tells Tsukomo that she should learn to relax more. Hearing this, Tsukumo thanks the doctor and runs out the room. Afterwards, Gareki and the old man begin to talk, only to result in the doctor telling Gareki that he is going to eat supper and tells Gareki to look after his friend, Nai. Nai, dreaming of Karoku telling him to isolate himself from Gariki; claiming that Gareki will eventually break, wakes up in terror and grabs Gareki's arm. Suddenly, Nai pushes Gareki away and tells him that he does not need him. A befuddled Gareki questions if he thinks he is scary, which he believes is the reason to Nai's previous statement. He gets up and is grabbed by Nai once again, who offers him his bracelet. Denying the offer, Gareki leaves the room whilst Nai begins to cry. Elsewhere on the ship, Yogi complains about the pain before he is suddenly ambushed by Gareki, who tells him that Nai has awaken. Yogi hears Nai's continuing cries and heads to the room, and momentarily takes his phone out to call Tsukumo. Outside the room, Gareki is dragged back into the ship by the small sheep, or Hitsuji, bleating "off limits." In Hirato's room, the doctor requests a talk with him, to which he gladly accepts. Beginning their conversation, he tells Hirato that Nai is not a human, but instead an animal. Finding this funny, Hirato covers his mouth and chuckles(a man does not giggle). Dr. Akari gets angry and pissed and shows him a picture of Nai's true form; Niji — a small white animal with purple ears. Everyone on the ship is shocked to hear this, and they look at Nai incredulously. Gareki, thinking about his travels with Nai, blushes at the thought of conversing with an animal, calling himself a fool. Yogi and Hirato converse about Akari, a doctor. Meanwhile, Nai tells Gareki that the reason for his earlier statement was because Karoku claimed that if he stayed close to Gareki, he would eventually shatter. After talking, they reconciliate and head out for dinner with the members of Circus. Hirato reveals his plan: Yogi will team up with Gareki and Nai to go to the research tower. However, Yogi asks Hirato a series of questions, but a girl with blue hair answers them for him instead instead. The next morning, Gareki and his group leave on a ship. Elsewhere, Kiichi greets Tsukumo, who simply dismisses her. Inside a room, Hirato talks to several unknown figures. Back at the research tower, Akari catches Yogi looking around, and tells him to make sure to change his "allergy patch" on his face once in a while. Agreeing out of fear, Yogi flees from the vicinity. Gareki and Nai are seen talking to each other, and soon getting ready for their trip tomorrow. Aboard the ship, Akari and the others head to Niji forest. Once they reach their destination, they are ambushed by a few Possesors. The team protects Nai, thinking that he would be the target, however, the creatures capture Gareki instead. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Navigation Category:Episodes